Crystallinity of drugs effects, among other physical and mechanical properties, their solubility, dissolution rate, hardness, compressability and melting point. Because these properties may, in turn, effect a drug's manufacture and their utility, there is an existing need in the chemical and therapeutic arts for identification of crystalline forms of drugs and ways of reproducibly making them.